Class: 340/310.01; 455/402; 375; 342; 370/213; 315/291
(no patents reference this one)
Thomas Edison was the inventor of the electric light bulb which has influenced in one way or another every human being in the world. U.S. Pat. No. 223,898 is a basic building block of many inventions considering the electric light bulb as prior art. The electric light bulb installs quickly and is cost effective compared to the wax candle or oil-burning lamp. However, Thomas Edison never envisioned that his invention would one day help third world countries and rural areas obtain the necessary technology to compete with urban centers. The light bulb was used as a way to communicate information by turning on and off the bulb in a pattern. However, the light bulb was never operated as a wireless communication base for sending and receiving large bandwidth data. Moreover, the light bulb was never envisioned to interface with a power communications system. To date, however, no system has been proposed which makes effective use of the extensive and growing bi-directional networks of power transmission lines already existing or installed, particularly in urban and suburban areas, for wireless data communication purposes.
As stated in U.S. Pat. No 5,982,276, the use of power transmission lines as a communication media is well known in the art with some of the earliest work dating back to the 1930""s in an effort to provide telephone communication to rural areas which had not yet been served by telephone lines, such as the type of prior art systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,032,360; 2,264,395; and 2,264,396. These systems, which employed carrier waves superposed on the electrical component of the electromagnetic radiation carried over the phone transmission line, were strictly analog in nature and were not particularly successful because of the inherent limitations of the analog bandwidth, signal attenuation, electromagnetic noise and the inability to handle more than one call at a time. The need to transmit information through the power transformers also proved an impediment to a successful communication system. Attempts have also been made to overcome these problems through the use of digital signal transmission instead of an analog carrier wave, but still utilizing the electrical component of the electromagnetic radiation carried over the power transmission line, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,040,759; 5,684,450; 5,670,931; 5,952,914; 5,949,327; 5,554,968; 5,559,377; and 4,471,399, as well as the use of digital packets to try to overcome the noise problem, but these attempts have also been unsatisfactory and too costly.
U.S. Pat No. 5,982,276 overcomes the problems of bandwidth, signal attenuation, electromagnetic noise, power transformer impediment, and the inability to handle more than one call at a time by wire transmission of data using a magnetic field component for enabling voice and data communication over power lines. This invention allows subscribers to send and receive data at an unprecedented bandwidth of 2.5 Gigabytes per second. The disadvantage of this patent is that the only reference to wireless communication is by the interface to a conventional microwave tower that interfaces to a standard power transmission line through a magnetic based power communication system. This reference allows wireless subscribers to the power communication network to interface with other conventional telephone wireless users not connected to the power communication network. The use of a microwave tower is expensive, is non-upgradeable, needs professional installation, needs an extensive installation period, is bandwidth limited, is frequency limited, is coverage area limited, works independently of other microwave towers, needs special construction governmental permits, has constant output power, has high signal radiation, is environmentally unfriendly, and has a large visual profile.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,031,862 and 5,969,663 describe an impulse radio communication system using one or more sub-carriers to communicate information from an impulse radio transmitter to an impulse radio receiver. The impulse radio communication system is an ultrawide-band time domain system. The use of sub-carriers provides impulse radio transmissions added channelization, smoothing and fidelity. Sub-carriers of different frequencies or waveforms can be used to add channelization of impulse radio signals. Thus, an impulse radio link can communicate many independent channels simultaneously by employing different sub-carriers for each channel. The advantage of impulse radio is the fact that it substantially increases the data bandwidth while decreasing the input and output signal power. The disadvantage to this type of wireless modulation is the fact that the invention has never been coupled to a power transmission line through a power communication network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,365 tries to distribute wireless signals within a building using existing power line wiring. The disadvantage of this patent is that the wireless signals cannot connect other wireless subscribers outside the building over the power transmission line. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,199 is a recent invention that described a mobile cellular phone network but does not interface with a power communication network.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,113 consists of a cordless transmitting and receiving apparatus which is capable of providing transmitting and receiving between a key transmitting and receiving apparatus such as a telephone and a portable remote transmitting and receiving apparatus and in which a transmission signal from the key transmitting and receiving apparatus is received in the remote transmitting and receiving apparatus by electromagnetic induction through a commercial AC power line. The cordless transmitting and receiving apparatus has a relay transmitter, which transmits a transmission signal from said remote transmitting and receiving apparatus to said key transmitting and receiving apparatus through said AC line. The receiving circuit of said key transmitting and receiving apparatus is electrically connected to said AC line whereby the transmission signal from said transmitting and receiving apparatus is transmitted to said relay transmitter in a wireless fashion and transmitted between said relay transmitter and said key transmitting and receiving apparatus by said AC line. The disadvantage of this patent is that the wireless signals cannot connect other wireless subscribers outside the building over the power transmission line. Also, the invention is expensive, is bandwidth limited, is frequency limited, and is coverage area limited.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,173 and 5,809,395 are inventions that relate to the interface between a telephone network and wireless mobile telephone units in a radiotelephony system and more particularly to equipment for the implementation of a mobile communications service utilizing a fixed distribution network incorporating a layer between base stations and associated antennas, the layer incorporating two way optical fiver and/or coaxial cable signal transport facilities. The disadvantage to this type of radiotelephony system is that these patent have never been coupled to a power transmission line through a power communication network.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,085,091; 6,035,199; and 6,035,197 are methods that deal with the handoff of mobile and wireless communication systems using different modulation schemes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,538 is a method and apparatus for determining a location of a subscriber device in a wireless cellular communications network by using timing information from three different nearby wireless towers. The disadvantage to these patents is that these inventions have never been coupled to a power transmission line through a power communication network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,342 is a system and method to connect standard telephone subscriber equipment (telephone, facsimile, personal computer) to a fixed wireless terminal via power lines. The system comprises fixed wireless terminals connected to a power line interface device. Subscriber equipment is connected to the power line interface device thereby allowing telecommunication signals to be transmitted to the fixed wireless terminal for subsequent wireless transmission. The fixed wireless terminal exists at an individual subscriber""s home/business within a given step-down power transformer cluster. The step-down power transformer provides signal isolation so that the same or similar addresses can be used between clusters without confusion as to the identity of the individual subscriber. The fixed wireless terminal is also connected to the power meter at a subscriber location such that power utilization can be communicated to the power company in a wireless fashion. The disadvantage of this invention is that it only allows the power company to see vital statistics of electrical usage while not allowing the power communication network to function beyond the local transformer. The invention also does not allow multiple wireless subscribers to utilize the power communication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,284 is a coupling system for transferring a radio-frequency signal to and from a high-voltage cable of a power distribution system. In one embodiment the coupling system uses a lightning arrester as an element for coupling a radio-frequency signal from a radio-frequency modem to and from the high-voltage cable. An impedance element of the coupling system is a section of a grounding cable modified with one or more ferrite cores as a means for adjusting the value of the impedance. The disadvantage of this patent is that the coupling frequency has to be between one Megahertz and two hundred Megahertz. This limits the overall system bandwidth and frequency. Another disadvantage of this invention is that it has to use a lightning arrester with a large capacitance and impedance and uses a radio-frequency modem to couple the radio-frequency signal to a power transformer line. This unique and novel need makes this invention neither cost effective nor commercially available in large numbers. A final disadvantage of this coupling system is the need for one or more ferrite cores as a means for adjusting the value of impedance. The need to transmit information through the power transformers also proved an impediment to this patent. World Pat. No. WO9743740 is a radio frequency identification device that includes an integrated circuit (16) including a receiver (30), a transmitter (32), and a microprocessor (34). The receiver and transmitter together define an active transponder. The integrated circuit is preferably a monolithic single die integrated circuit including the receiver, the transmitter, and the microprocessor. Because the device includes an active transponder, instead of a transponder that relies on magnetic coupling for power, the device has a much greater range. The disadvantage to these patents is that this invention has never been coupled to a power transmission line through a power communication network
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,284, because of the well established power transmission infrastructure, and the increasing need for higher speed, higher capacity, and greater distribution of information of all types over great distances, particularly wireless communications today, there is a continuing and increasing need to develop a satisfactory and cost effective communication system which takes advantage of the vast and well established power transmission line distribution network already in place throughout the world.
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,173, high capacity, low cost portable grade radiotelephone service will place additional burdens on the urban cellular frequency spectrum. Additionally, the cost of sites for radio base stations and antennae installations, and difficulties in construction and maintenance access during busy road traffic periods, require a more cost effective means for providing wireless communications if the urban and rural demand for service is to be met. This is one of the main purposes of the invention disclosed herein.
In accordance with the present invention a coupling system transfers wireless signals to and from a power transmission line. In a presently preferred embodiment, a system for coupling a wireless signal to a power transmission line by electrically interfacing with a power transmission line communication system is integrated with an electric light bulb that can physically attach to any power transmission line. In an additional embodiment, a system for coupling a wireless signal to a power transmission line by electrically interfacing with a power transmission line communication system is built into an electrical outlet. In another additional embodiment, a system for coupling a wireless signal to a power transmission line by electrically interfacing with a power transmission line communication system is integrated into a device that can physically attach to any power transmission line.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the wireless communication system and interface described in the above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can be distributed by vending machines, general stores, government agencies, education organizations, and internet shopping sites;
(b) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which cannot be altered for safety and security concerns;
(c) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can effortlessly clamp onto and be powered by any power transmission line;
(d) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can be effortlessly screwed into a light bulb outlet or attached to or near a light bulb;
(e) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which has an integrated or retractable antennae design;
(f) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can also function as a nightlight or street lamp by sensing lighting conditions;
(g) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can be interfaced to a magnetic or electrical power line communication system through an outlet attachment, power transmission line attachment, or integrated circuit;
(h) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines whose wireless component is based on the techniques of modern modulation of the signal such as analog modulation, frequency modulation, amplitude modulation, phase modulation, QPSK modulation, GSM, CDMA, TDMA, or ultra-wide band time domain based technology;
(i) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines whose radio frequency component is secure and has a high data bandwidth;
(j) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines whose data or video information passing thru the system and interface is based on a standard specification with secure protocols such as TCP/IP, ATM, IEEE 802.11, HiperLan, and Bluetooth;
(k) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can allow a specific representative to increase or decrease the level of security depending on the physical location;
(l) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can communicate through a secure protocol with objects such as home appliances, consumer electronic devices, computer devices, motor vehicles, airplanes, boats, lighting, smart card readers, credit card readers, or security systems;
(m) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which creates a secure personal area network which can seamlessly transfer connected devices to other local personal area networks, dialup networks, cable modem networks, digital subscriber line networks, cellular networks, or wide area networks;
(n) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines whose personal area network can be easily integrated with a digital signal processor or microprocessor;
(o) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines whose personal area network can share its resources and processing power with other networks to create a parallel processing network.
(p) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can function as a radar system for security and identification purposes;
(q) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can act like a global positioning system to determine exact distances and position of objects;
(r) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can find other networks and wireless devices so as to limit or expand its transmission power to exactly match the distance between these networks and wireless devices;
(s) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can be used to securely purchase or sell objects;
(t) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can allow a consumer to share other wireless devices or systems for coupling wireless devices to a power communication system;
(u) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can instantaneously track the movement of products, individuals, criminals, or individuals carrying visas and passports;
(v) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can allow a wireless infrastructure to operate without interference inside solid structures;
(w) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can instantaneously track consumers using electronic tickets, needing to pay tolls or taxes;
(x) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which is environmentally and visually friendly compared to modem and expensive cellular towers;
(y) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can communicate with other devices by using communication methods like infrared, visible light, laser light, ultraviolet, magnetic, ultrasonic, or sound medium;
(z) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can retrieve statistics, evaluate fingerprints, organize data into the correct network protocol, compress data in real time, understand voice content, read bar codes, and manipulate data by conventional algorithms;
(aa) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which has the ability to track and control public transportation or motor vehicles according to safety and government regulations;
(bb) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can automatically independently search and locate itself and others devices on the Internet by a specific identification number or domain name;
(cc) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can offer increased wireless bandwidth, increase in the number of wireless sites, and decrease in total power output;
(dd) to provide a system for coupling wireless telephone, television or radio signals to a power communication network.
(ee) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can instantaneously synchronize various databases such as tasks, addresses, and calendar to various devices;
(ff) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can provide important information to disabled people such as object positioning;
(gg) to provide a system for coupling wireless signals to power lines which can track monetary instruments;
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.